


Chocolate

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, alteanos, diganle no a la quintaesencia, dulce, hunk es un rayito de sol, ligero shance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Hunk adora crear nuevos platillos, sobre todo si son con ingrediente exóticos. Keith y Pidge deben aprender a no tocar lo que no es de ellos.





	Chocolate

Hunk era un genio culinario por naturaleza, toda su familia mantenía una relación estrecha con la cocina, el talento en él corría por sus venas, aunque claro, la práctica nunca está de más.

La cocina requiere estudio (aunque la mayoría no lo crea), ¿Y que es mejor que practicar nuevos platillos con ingredientes que son (literalmente) de otro planeta?

Comenzó a leer con cuidado la información disponible que tenía el viejo libro que Coran le había prestado, durante cada misión tenía una leve oportunidad de conseguir ingredientes, los cuales por suerte ya estaban registrados en un recetario familiar que el alteano atesoraba.

Algo llamó inmediatamente su atención. Sabía que sus amigos extrañaban la tierra, ¿Porque no hacer un lindo detalle que les recordase a su hogar?

¿Qué tan diferente sería el dulce impronunciable al chocolate?

Era hora de trabajar.

Después de un considerable tiempo, Hunk no se sentía satisfecho, los ingredientes le habían generado algo de desconfianza, miró los 21 chocolates en la bandeja y soltó un suspiro, agotado.

—Hey, Hunk —sonó la voz relajada de la paladín verde.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? — devolvió el saludo al ver a Pidge y Keith entrar en la cocina.

Mientras que Keith se apoyó en la pared, la vista de Pidge se enfocó en el chocolate frente a Hunk, dio un brinco y se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Son lo que creo que son? —Hunk asintió, divertido por el comportamiento de la menor—¿Dónde los conseguiste?

La pequeña mano de Pidge se estiró para tratar de tomar uno, glorificando los días en que su hermano le daba algún postre cuando ella volvía de clases. Hunk golpeó la mano de la Holt con suavidad mientras la reprendía.

—Creo que estos están defectuosos o algo, haré más y todos podrán comer, así que cálmate.

Pidge alzó su ceja con confusión.

—Yo los veo bien —intentó cambiar de ángulo para ver alguna quemadura o apariencia extraña. Nada.

Keith se acercó para comprender de que estaban hablando.

—Oh, pequeña Pidge —comentó Hunk mientras daba golpecitos a la cabeza de Pidge, esta se quejó, había algo llamado espacio personal, además de que no le gustaba para nada que la llamasen pequeña. Era la menor, pero no era algo que le gustase recordar a diario— Mira esta parte. Su tono es ligeramente más oscuro: mal. ¿Esta esquina? Es más clara: mal. Se pueden notar algunos grumos y deberían estár uniformes, no luce lo suficiente sólido, parece que de derretirá en cualquier momento.

Ambos paladines escuchaban atentamente a Hunk, preguntándose si el paladín amarillo no estaba exagerando los defectos.

Hunk los miró después de señalar lo "obvio", ellos guardaron silencio sin saber que más decir.

—Yo creo que están bien —comentó Keith, ligeramente preocupado por equivocarse u ofender a Hunk.

—Confirmo —dijo Pidge cruzando sus brazos.

Hunk volvió a suspirar.

—Bueno, pero el punto es que no están bien. Iré por más información, quizá aquella flor hizo la textura grumosa, ¿No aplasté bien los pétalos? —Hunk comenzó a divagar mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿Y qué harás con esto? —preguntó Pidge.

—Probablemente los tire —respondió Hunk despreocupado— Ahora, ¿Qué tal si fue esa miel extraña? ¿O los granos?

Aún entre divagaciones, Hunk salió. Los encargados de los brazos de Voltron observaron en silencio como Hunk salía.

—Tengo un mejor plan —Pidge soltó una risa e intentó tomar un chocolate, justo cuando estaba por llevarlo a su boca, la voz de Keith la detuvo.

—¿Estás segura?

Pidge asintió confundida.

—Hunk nunca usa ingredientes sin tener información acerca de ellos, así que estoy segura de que no es venenoso —se encogió de hombros— Y tengo tiempo sin comer uno.

Keith miró la bandeja atentamente.

—¿Son muy dulces?

La boca de Pidge se abrió con sorpresa, miró a Keith como si le hubiese caído un tinte verde en el cabello.

—Keith, ¿Has probado el chocolate?

Keith miró atentamente como los ojos de Pidge brillaban con curiosidad y toques de asombro, ¿Era tan raro no haber probado algo? Sin saber el porque se sintió avergonzado, giró su rostro al sentirlo cálido.

—Uh, quizá cuando era pequeño. Pero desde que empecé a vivir solo comer dulces no estaba en mis prioridades.

Pidge continuó con su intensa mirada, poniendo más nervioso a Keith, quien aclaró su garganta en un intento por romper el ambiente.

La castaña miró el chocolate en sus manos, para luego pararse de puntitas frente a Keith, acercando el pequeño dulce a su boca.

Keith retrocedió confundido, chocando con la pared.

—Pruébalo. Es delicioso —insistió.

Keith lo pensó unos segundos, pero, ¿Qué tal malo podía ser?

Abrió lentamente su boca, atrapando el chocolate con sus labios. Pidge se separó y dejó a Keith, acercándose nuevamente a la bandeja para tomar uno para ella. Giró la vista para observar la reacción de Keith.

El paladín rojo se volvió para verla.

¿Los ojos de Keith estaban brillando?

Supuso que al final el chocolate si le había gustado a Keith, tomó otro chocolate con sus manos y lo comió, notando que eran mucho más dulces de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así, no parecía ser suficiente para empalagarla.

Al acabarlo, sintió la extraña necesidad de tomar otro. Keith imitó la acción.

Al pasar los minutos, 20 chocolates habían desaparecido, solo quedaba uno en la bandeja.

Fue tomado por ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron fijamente con desafío.

Pidge desvió su mirada hacia unos estantes y fingió sorpresa, Keith, ligeramente preocupado, siguió su mirada. Esos segundos de distracción fueron valiosos para que Pidge arrebatara el chocolate de las manos del joven Kogane y se diera a la fuga, atravesando toda la cocina y corriendo por el pasillo.

Keith, aún algo confundido, tardó un poco en procesar el engaño de Pidge. Comprendió la pequeña trampa que la paladín verde le había tendido y corrió tras ella.

—¡Pidge! —gritó.

Disgustado por la trampa, avergonzado por haber caído y extrañamente motivado a obtener el dulce.

Pidge comenzó a reír, disminuyendo ligeramente su velocidad por la falta de aire. No podía comer el chocolate si seguía riéndose.

—¡Lo siento, Keith! —gritó de vuelta la castaña, sin embargo, aprovechando la disminución de la velocidad de su compañera por la risa incontenible, Keith se apresuró y arrebató el chocolate.

—¡Yo no lo siento, Pidge! —se burló mientras emprendía una carrera por la otra dirección.

La risa de Pidge se agotó, miró sus manos vacías y sonrió. La competitividad corría por las venas de los Holt.

—Esto es guerra, Kogane —murmuró antes de salir corriendo detrás del chico.

Mientras aquellos dos seguían persiguiéndose y arrebatándose el chocolate de las manos por incontable ocasión, Shiro era sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de Lance en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Oh, vamos, Shiro! No puede ser que nunca hayas salido con nadie —se quejó Lance mientras hacía estiramientos.

—No todo el bienestar gira en las relaciones, Lance —respondió Shiro haciendo lagartijas.

—Es solo que no entiendo. ¡Eres una leyenda! Eres fuerte, eres amable, educado, y eres apuesto, ¿Cómo es que no tuviste novia?

Shiro soltó una risa mientras detenía su entrenamiento.

—Bien, tuve una relación que acabó antes de la misión Kerberos —la mirada de Lance se apagó un poco para luego volver a encenderse— Pero ahora no importa. Somos defensores del universo. Y, cuando todo esto termine, no creo necesitar a nadie más si tendré personas geniales como tú a mi lado.

—Awww —lagrimeó Lance.

Antes de que pudieran emitir otro comentario escucharon unas claras risas y pasos acercándose al lugar.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡No!

—¡Pidge!

—¡Se amable con tu adorada amiga paladín, Keith!

Las puertas se abrieron por el movimiento cercano, los paladines negro y azul vieron como unos rayos verde y rojo entraban rápidamente a la sala, dando vueltas al rededor de ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Shiro confundido.

—¿Porqué Keith se está riendo? —preguntó Lance de la misma forma.

—¡No! ¡Devuelve eso, Keith! —gritó Pidge cuando Keith le quitó su preciado tesoro y comenzó a salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Tanta azúcar te hará daño, Pidgeon. ¡Estoy cuidando a mi adorablemente linda amiga paladín!

Pidge gruñó y siguió con su carrera.

—¡Demonio de greña hermosamente rebelde!

Shiro y Lance guardaron silencio.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Mientras los cerebros de Shiro y Lance intentaban procesar la extraña escena, Hunk preguntaba a los alteanos por todos los ingredientes disponibles, además de buscar más datos sobre los que había usado.

—Yo comía dulces así cuando era niña, eran muy populares —sonrió Allura con nostalgia.

—Pero también eran un dolor para los padres, el rey Alfor escondía todos... aunque sus planes sea arruinaban en cuanto Allura registraba la alacena real, ¡Ah! Que bellos tiempos —agregó Coran.

—Y díganme, ¿Porqué eran un dolor de cabeza?

—Tienen un sabor muy dulce. Eso altera a los pequeños y en cierta forma los... ¿Cómo se dice?

—Desinhibe a quienes lo consumen —completó la princesa— Sienten tanta alegría que no les importa nada, simplemente actúan como desean sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Pero más tarde se mantienen relajados. El dulce gasta toda su energía de golpe, hubo reportes de alteanos que lo consumían en exceso, después de agotarse caían dormidos —agregó Coran.

—Y algunos sufrían de amnesia.

—En ese caso me alegra que no los comieran —respondió Hunk— ¿Qué tal si había un ataque de tropas Galra?

—Curiosamente, los ataques han disminuido. No se si eso es muy bueno o muy malo —meditó Coran.

—Me pregunto cual sería el efecto en los humanos —comentó Allura en voz alta.

De vuelta con los brazos de Voltron, ya se encontraban en la sala de descanso. El chocolate estaba en manos de Keith, miró de reojo como Pidge lo perseguía, ¿Cómo es que no se cansaba?

Antes de lo esperado, Pidge subió a un sillón, Keith no pudo adivinar de ninguna manera el plan de la castaña hasta que ya era tarde.

Pidge se impulsó con ayuda del sillón y saltó hacia Keith, enredando sus piernas en la cintura y los brazos en los hombros del chico, con el pecho pegado a la espalda de Keith. Pidge intentó acercar y detener los brazos de Keith para tomar el chocolate, pero con la reciente distracción, sus pies se enredaron y terminó tropezando.

El golpe del frío piso fue recibido por ambos, separandolos. El detonante de la discordia acabó a unos metros de ellos.

Keith localizó rápidamente el postre, pero no podía moverse mucho. Sino podía obtenerlo, Pidge tampoco. Se colocó sobre ella, sus manos estaban apoyadas a los lados del cuello de Pidge, sus rodillas encerraron las piernas de la castaña, dejándola aturdida y sin escapatoria.

La cara de Pidge aumentó en tonalidad roja, probablemente avergonzada o aún adolorida por el golpe.

Keith acercó su rostro al de Pidge, el espacio entre sus narices era casi nulo. Sonrió con picardía.

—Me temo que gané, querida.

Despegó su mano izquierda e intentó estirarse para alcanzar el chocolate. Rápidamente, la pequeña paladín verde lo tomó por la mandíbula, llamando su atención.

Keith se detuvo y la miró fijamente, los dedos de Pidge se acariciaron las mejillas de Kogane, ante pronóstico, Pidge levantó su cabeza lo más que pudo y besó la comisura de los labios de Keith, dejándolo inmóvil.

—No lo creo, nene.

Después del acto, Pidge trató de deslizarse hacia arriba, escapando de los brazos de Keith y estirando sus manos para tomar el chocolate.

Keith (quien ahora estaba completamente rojo), reaccionó ligeramente tarde. Cuando tuvo consciencia de si mismo, se dejó caer al piso, abrazando a Pidge por la cintura y evitando su avance.

La paladín comenzó a retorcerse, casi gruñendo, exigiendo a Keith que la liberara. Keith trepó hasta estár cara a cara con su enemiga.

—Quizá no gane el chocolate —murmuró el paladín rojo cada vez más cerca del rostro de Pidge— Será otra cosa.

El paladín decidió volver la jugada, pero esta vez de manera seria. Se dejó caer lentamente, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de Pidge suavemente. Solo fue un toque, permaneció quieto, aún esperando una reacción por parte de la chica. Después de unos segundos inmóvil, comenzó a alejarse, fue ahí cuando Pidge devolvió el beso, tomando la nuca de Keith para aumentar la cercanía. Ahora agradecido por la aceptación, Keith retiró los anteojos de Pidge, dejándolos a un lado, y comenzó a cepillar los mechones que solían estár en el rostro de Pidge.

Cuando se separaron, Pidge miraba avergonzada hacia un punto incierto de la habitación, Keith se divertía mirando su reacción, y justo cuando Pidge le devolvió la mirada, esta cayó dormida. Antes de que Keith pudiese reaccionar, también cayó dormido, quedando su rostro acomodado en el espacio disponible entre el cuello y el hombro de Pidge.

Hunk pudo haber evitado que Lance tomara fotos que (según él) le ayudarían para futuros sobornos, pero no lo hizo. Muy en el fondo estaba seguro de que una prueba de lo que había ocurrido les ayudaría a sus amigos a avanzar, y si no lo hacía, bueno, al menos ya sabían que no debían tocar sus cosas.


End file.
